plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Interdimensional Zombie
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |box title = Interdimensional Zombie |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |ability = When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . |flavor text =In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference.}} Interdimensional Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 . He has no traits, and his ability transforms him into a random Zombie that costs 3 whenever the player plays a card including another Interdimensional Zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite not having a strong ability for a legendary, this zombie is a cheap way to summon a 3 zombie for just 1 as compared to Summoning. This has 3 health, which can most likely survive the beginning of the game and an ability that benefits science synergy. For easy reference, here is the list of all current cards that this Zombie can become: *Dolphin Rider *Loudmouth *Vimpire *Zombie Yeti *Brain Vendor *Electrician *Gentleman Zombie *Kite Flyer *Moonwalker *Trick-or-Treater *Wormhole Gatekeeper *Disco Zombie *Exploding Imp *Fireworks Zombie *Jester *Valkyrie *Abracadaver *Celestial Custodian *Cosmic Sports Star *Landscaper *Team Mascot *Trash Can Zombie *Cosmic Imp *Imp Commander *Line Dancing Zombie *Smelly Zombie *Space Pirate *Stealthy Imp *Zombie High Diver But you must be sure to play any science card while this is on the board in order to activate it. Certain easy ways to activate the ability easily is Teleport that cost 1 , or playing cheap Science cards like Transformation Station or even cheap like Cardboard Robot Zombie. You can also play gravestone science zombies like Zombot Drone Engineer, but keep it mind that this only activates when that zombie is revealed; hence the Plant Hero can destroy this zombie easily. Speaking of Transformation Station, you can play this Zombie first and then this environment, so at the next turn, you can have high chances to start turning into powerful zombies very early, starting with the cost of 3 and then 1 more each turn. Try to activate his ability as even though you can get a bad zombie like Dolphin Rider or those that does not synchronize with your deck like Imp Commander in a non-Imp deck, there are high chances for good zombies early like Vimpire, Kite Flyer, or Stealthy Imp as even though they don't change the game, their abilities may help in early to middle game. Against This zombie will turn out dangerous once the Zombie Hero plays any science card. This can turn even worse if the next science card played is Transformation Station as it can start transforming into powerful zombies early game. If this zombie is still on board, you can use Berry Blast or other cards that can do 3 damage to take care of his ability. Gallery InterdimensionalZombieStats.png|Interdimensional Zombie's statistics 20170610_000416.png|Interdimensional Zombie's card InterdimensinalGrayedOutCard.png|Interdimensional Zombie's grayed out card ReplicatorZombieCardImage.png|Interdimensional Zombie's card image InterdimensionalZombieActivatingAbility.png|Interdimensional Zombie activating his ability Giant Interdimensional.png|Gigantic Interdimensional Zombie due to a glitch Trivia *His description mentions both Trash Can Zombie and Space Pirate. **Coincidentally, they are two of many 3 Cost zombies this zombie can transform into, thus makes its description refers to its ability. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Science cards